1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relaxes to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a symmetric data processing system with unified process environment and distributed system functions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A recurring problem in symmetric multiprocessing systems of the prior art, that is, in systems having a plurality of processes wherein any or a plurality of multi-threaded processes may be executed concurrently or in any sequence on any of a plurality of processors, is in providing an environment which is unified from the viewpoint of the processes executing therein but wherein the system functions, such as memory space management, bus access, and data management, are not concentrated in a single processor. Such concentration of system functions, usually resulting from an attempt to present a unified processing environment, presents fundamental limitations in the capabilities of the centralized facility for performing such functions have an upper limit. The use of centralized system functions frequently results in a non-unified environment in that a centralized system cannot handle or even be aware of the requirements of each functional unit in the system.